


The Little Pop Idol

by Flikky



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: Ouran High School Host Club and The Little Mermaid, pop star AU. Ariel is a pop star shooting a music video - Sebastian is a director, Tamaki is a jealous love interest who’s upset that Ariel is going to be all up on Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Pop Idol

Everyone at Ouran High School was all a-twitter. Pop idol Ariel had been scouring the country for a photogenic school to film her upcoming music video at and, of course, with the resources that Ouran could afford and the number of students whose parents were in the industry, they'd been a shoe-in.

All of the extracurricular clubs were especially on notice since her video director, the elite Sebastian, had announced that he intended to film scenes with each of them. The filming would take about a week so that they could set aside time to see each club without interfering too much with the students' school work.

The Host Club was the last on the list and Tamaki had already been insufferable having to wait It was only made worse when he started interrogating members of other clubs who'd already been filmed, demanding to know what kind of video it was, what the director had had them do, and of course what Ariel was like. Regular club functions were completely interrupted because Tamaki became so obsessed with making sure that they left Ariel with a great opinion of the school and, especially the Host Club. They were the last ones, after all, which meant that they would be her last impression of Ouran.

Tamaki had them spend most of the week having the club room cleaned from top to bottom, replacing the furniture with brand new pieces that didn't show any signs of (slight) wear, sending out their collection of costume pieces to be cleaned just in case. The music room had been sparkling before, but once they were done it was practically blinding.

The club members were all ordered to arrive at the club room at least an hour before Ariel and Sebastian were to come. That would give them time to do any last minute adjustments to the room, change into the new, freshly pressed uniforms that Tamaki had ordered for them, and have Hikaru and Kaoru do their hair and makeup.

They were as perfect as they'd ever been when Ariel, Sebastian, and their entourage entered the music room. The delicate scent of roses preceding the image of the perfectly pressed and coiffed Host Club posed just at the entrance to welcome them in. And just behind them, the entertaining areas, carefully laid out in the most aesthetically pleasing way possible, each table adorned with a matching tea service, ready to entertain.

"Oh wow," Ariel said excitedly, "and I thought the Drama Club went all out."

"Welcome, esteemed guests," Tamaki greeted them, coming over to sweep an elegant bow. "We are Ouran High School's Host Club and we are at your service this afternoon. I am Tamaki, the Host Club's founder and leader." He gestured, directing their attention to the rest of his clubmates, "And these are the rest of our members."

Introductions were made and the film crew were invited inside and offered some refreshments while Sebastian and Ariel took a look around, scouting out the best angles and lighting and deciding how they were going to approach this final scene.

Haruhi came over while they were scoping out angles by the grand piano to offer them both some tea.

Ariel turned Sebastian as she left to check back up on the camera crew and told him decisively, "He's the one."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked a little skeptically.

"Yes," she told him, smiling fondly over at Haruhi. "He reminds me of-"

"Eric," Sebastian finished for her in his familiar long-suffering tone. "Alright, alright. Let's just get this over with."

The dirty dishes were cleared away and the crew started setting up their equipment while Sebastian and Ariel explained the concept behind the music video and what they wanted the Host Club to do.

The new single was about chasing true love no matter the obstacles, and the video set Ariel up as a student who'd just transferred to the school after seeing the boy of her dreams through the window walking by one day. After transferring in, she searches all over the school trying to find him again, and just as it looks like she'll never find him, she happens across the Host Club and there he is.

Tamaki, of course, was the most excited of them all, taking directions very seriously. The others weren't sure if it was that or just his natural oblivious nature that he didn't realize immediately what was going on when, while they were busy getting some simple choreography, Haruhi had been ushered to the window so a cameraman could take some shots of her through it from the ground outside.

Then the real filming began.

With cameras rolling and the new single playing, Ariel wandered down the hall, singing along with the playback. She found the music room, made a hopeful gesture, and threw the doors open with a flurry of lights to an instrumental riff on the track.

The Host Club was revealed in a slightly altered pose from the one they'd greeted Ariel with earlier to allow for each of them to have a brief moment in the spotlight as they came towards the camera.

First Hani, bouncing up to greet the camera that was standing in for Ariel, and then Mori to scoop him up and take him off.

Hikaru sauntered up then to offer a hand, and Kaoru came to tug him away.

Kyouya came forward to give a little bow, gesturing back to Tamaki.

And then Tamaki opened his arms in welcome and stepped aside to reveal Haruhi in profile at the table in the center of the room, pouring tea.

She looked up just as Ariel came back into frame, the camera at her back as she walked towards Haruhi, the final refrain repeat playing now. And the closer she got, Tamaki, now off-camera, began to realize just who Ariel's dream boy was.

Ariel came to a stop right across from Haruhi, ignored it when Haruhi offered her the filled teacup, instead going over to the window to look out, seeing that this was the window she had seen the boy from, and that Haruhi had been that boy.

She beckoned to Haruhi.

The stage manager hushed Tamaki when he started making choking noises.

Haruhi took her hand and came to join her at the window, looking out where she had been.

The twins grabbed Tamaki by his arms, holding him back from bursting into the scene and ruining the shot.

Ariel lifted a hand to Haruhi's cheek to turn her face back, singing the last lines of the song gazing into her eyes.

Mori stepped in front of Tamaki and pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him down.

Ariel leaned in as the final notes played, eyes closing and lips puckering gently.

And just before they met, Sebastian shouted triumphantly, "Cut! That's a wrap! Let's pack it up and go home!"

Ariel gave a squeal of delight, pulled Haruhi into a quick hug, and then tugged her over to the rest of her friends to thank them for all of their hard work, that she knew this video was going to be great, and didn't bother asking why Tamaki was on his knees looking like his life was slipping from his fingers.


End file.
